


Night

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>sheet slipped low I wait for the first gray light</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

my hand traces the sound of your breath, whispers  
silence from fingertips along the ridge of your spine

_mist-scented jasmine_  
bright summer moon blooming  
awake 

you sleep, secure, while the moon holds me in trance  
I play with thoughts. Should I wake you, or let you sleep

_lost in Morpheus’ grip_  
eyelids flicker in dreams  
of dawn 

sheet slipped low I wait for the first gray light  
to slide over the windowsill, chasing away oblivion

_wishing I could_  
follow into your dreams  
I watch 

you wake, stumble to the toilet, never notice how I watch  
from beneath veiled lashes, while I pretend to sleep

~ Jan. 11, 2006


End file.
